E1M4: Command Control (Doom)
E1M4: Command Control - четвёртая карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead игры Doom. Она начинала разрабатываться Томом Холлом и была закончена Джоном Ромеро, использует музыкальный трек "Kitchen Ace (And Taking Names)". par time - 1:30. Прохождение Основы Вы начинаете в небольшом коридорчике, выходите из него (хотя в стене слева есть секрет #1). Вы окажетесь на открытом пространстве, где будет много небольших груп зомби как на улице, так и на втором этаже здания рядом. Идите в средний проход и нажмите переключатель, чтобы опустить лифт. Поднимайтесь по нему. Вы попадёте в круглый зал зале, в центре которого стоит закрытая комната с четырьмя дверьми. Приготовьтесь стрелять, так как комната набита врагами. Как только вы подойдёте к любой двери, в этот момент все двери откроются автоматически. Внутри, кроме врагов, вас будут ждать синий ключ, пополнения жизней и пулемёт. Если двери закроются пока вы ещё внутри, просто встаньте на светлый участок пола на котором лежал синий ключ и они вновь откроются. Выходите из комнаты. Из зала есть четыре выхода. Вам нужен западный выход, в проёме которого работают лампы. Идите через него и поворачивайте налево. Вы попадёте в комнату с платформой, где будет несколько сержантов как перед вами, так на платформе и за ней, а справа от платформы будет дверь, открывающаяся синим ключом. Туда вам и надо. Вы находитесь в лабиринте. На сложности Hurt me plenty здесь 16 импов и 7 демонов пинки. Идите прямо пока не упрётесь лбом в стенку (это буквально пара шагов). Теперь поворачивайте ровно направо (90 градусов) и идите по длинному коридору. В конце этого коридора будут выходы направо и налево, поворачивайте направо, сделайте буквально один шаг и тут же поверните голову налево. Если вы всё сделали правильно, то увидите обойму, подходите и берите её, поверните голову налево и увидите вдалеке труп десантника. Подходите к нему. Вы окажетесь в зале с аптечкой, бронёй и жёлтым ключом. Берите всё и поднимайтесь по лестнице и нажимайте на выключатель рядом с жёлтым ключём (это поднимет мостик между лестницей и выходом с уровня в соседней комнате), открывайте ключём дверь. Вы попадёте в комнату, посередине которой стоит массивная лестница ведущая к выходу с уровня. Поднимайтесь по ней, открывайте дверь и нажимайте выключатель. Секреты # В коротком коридоре, в месте где вы начинаете уровень, часть левой стены представляет собой секретную дверь. За дверью находится комнатушка (O) где вы сможете взять рюкзак, аптечку и патроны для дробовика. (sector 118) # В круглом зале с четырёхдверной комнатой посередине (где берётся синий ключ) вы увидите костюм защиты от радиации. Берите его и идите в проход возле этого костюма (это южный коридор) зелёной. В комнате в которую вы попадёте вы увидите канал с радиоактивной "рекой". Прыгайте в него и идите налево (на восток). Вы попадёте в комнату (P) с ракетницей и различными полезные предметы (sector 71). Есть другой способ попасть в эту комнату. Для этого в начальной локации, которая открывается вам сразу как вы выйдете из короткого коридорчика, идите в самую левую дверь. Вы попадёте как раз в комнату с каналом с отходами. Однако в этом случае у вас не будет с собой костюма химзащиты и вам необходимо будет делать всё быстро. # В комнате с предыдущим секретом есть лифт (Q), который поднимется когда вы нажмёте на выключатель слева от него и даст возможность взять сферу души (sector 88) которую видно из начальной локации. Вам надо нажать на выключатель и практически мгновенно забежать на лифт, потому что если вы замешкаетесь хотя бы на секунду, лифт поднимется, и вы не сможете на него забраться. Этот выключатель не опускает лифт, только поднимает. В таком случае вам придётся идти на противоположную сторону канала, где вы увидите ещё один лифт и выключатель''®. Вопреки ожиданиям этот лифт опускается и поднимается сам, а вот выключатель как раз опускает лифт ведущий к сфере душ. Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M4 Command Control 4K 60FPS Скриншоты Image:E1M4 first room.png|Начало уровня Image:E1M4 second room.png|Открытое пространство Image:E1M4 round room.png|Круглый зал Image:E1M4 maze south.png|Лабиринт Image:E1M4 yellow door.png|Жёлтая дверь Image:E1M4 exit.png|Выход Image:E1M4 wide ledge.png|Комната с синей бронёй Image:E1M4 not a swastika.png|Не свастика Image:E1M4 yellow key.png|Вид на жёлтый ключ Image:E1M4 slime river secret.png|В канале с отходами (секрет #2) Inspiration and development Карта E1M4 была начата Томом Холлом и была закончена Джоном Ромеро. Ранняя версия карты фигурировала в версиях Doom 0.4 и Doom 0.5 как карта E1M7. Вероятно она основана на карте "Enlisted Quarters" (солдатские казармы) в первом эпизоде Библии Дума, поскольку в версии карты для Doom 0.4 в ней были раздевалки и душевые. В версии карты для Doom 1.0 имеется огромная свастика , вставленная в качестве отсылки к Wolfenstein 3D. В версии 1.4, символ был изменён, чтобы лишь отдалённо напоминать свастику. Ромеро прокоментировал это такhttp://www.loonygames.com/content/1.11/feat/: :"Да, [''в Commander Keen 5] была свастика на одном из уровней, на одном из моих уровней, если быть точным. Но я убрал её вскоре после выхода игры, поскольку люди были огорчены появлением столь злобного символа в милой детской игре. Это было нечто вроде намёка на грядущую штуку под названием, Wolfenstein 3D. Я также поместил свастику на карту E1M4 для Дума как отсылку к Wolf3D, и убрал её вскоре по тем же самым причинам." Мелочи Музыка в этом уровне была вдохновлена композицией "Rise" группы Pantera. В самой первой новеле по Думу упоминается фигура в форме свастики, когда Fly обнаруживает "несколько компьютеров Cray-9000" которые расположены так, что образовывают "хренову свастику". Он неуверен, было ли это сделано захватчиками в качестве тактики запугивания или же это шутка сотрудников UAC. In Doom (2016), a reference is made to this level in the second Decoded Codex entry for Resource Operations. Employees of UAC are urged to "submit suggestion form WAD-E1M4 to their Command Controller" if they have any suggestions on how to improve working conditions within their facility. Источники * Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * E1M4 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels Иана Альберта * E1M4 Video Walkthrough with John Romero Категория:Doom (1993) уровни Категория:Ultimate Doom уровни Категория:Уровни от Джона Ромеро